The Good Side
by Cally Chloe
Summary: Remus finds that he couldn't have asked for better friends. Including revelations, animagi, stupidity, singing, and that James wasn't a total jerk back in the Hogwarts days. In celebration of the 1 year anniversary of Reading the Books. Dialogue fic.


_A/N- So, if you're a complete nerd like me, you'll know that my Reading the Books series was first posted a year ago today. Happy Birthday, fanfic! So, in celebration, I shall post this. It's not that good, but I hope you'll appreciate it anyway. It is not canon with the Reading the Books series, or I'll Tell You Later, but it is marauder related!_

_So, one day when I was bored and my internet was down, A plot bunny in the shape of an all-dialogue one-shot came to me. The marauders wanted to be written about. And they wanted me to write them a little story showing revelations, animagi, stupidity, singing, that James wasn't a total jerk back in the Hogwarts days, and that Remus really appreciated his friends._

_This file had actually been sitting on my computer for a while until I added parts three and four. It was originally supposed to be in an IM computer chat room thing, but I decided not to because, well, they're wizards. Actually, I don't even think it started out as a marauder fic, just two random people have some random conversation that even I didn't know the full secrets of. Surprising, eh?_

_Disclaimer- I have something to confess. I am actually J. K. Rowling, and Cally Chloe is the real J.K. We switched places. This is my real writing, the horrible, scrambled mess you see before you. Cally Chloe wrote my series, because she is a beautiful, talented, writer, who – Oh, who am I kidding? I lied. I am really Cally Chloe. If I switched places with J.K. The Harry Potter books would likely be slash, Cho would die an untimely death, Snape and both Weasley twins would still be alive, and Fudge would never have been Minister. That is all. __**I must warn you, though! **__This fanfic is sickeningly sweet. If you die choking on fluff, you can't say I didn't warn you._

_I guess I should add a key, though - 'Remus' thoughts' _

_things previously said (mostly by James)_

_regular italics = song lyrics. You'll find out soon. Darn Sirius... even singing lessons would be lost on him... _

**The Good Side**

**Part 1 – Remus comes out.**

"Ohh…"

"Yeah." _'Wow... awkward...'_

"So… you're really…"

"Mmmhmm."

"This whole time?"

"Yep." _'Merlin, what posessed me to tell him?'_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"No, before now."

"Because I thought you would… freak."_ 'Give me a time-turner, please...'_

"Well I'm freaking more that my best mate didn't even tell me!"

"Sor-ry!" _'Is... is he really not upset that I'm a...'_

"It's alright, I guess... do you think I could tell the guys?"

"Siri and Pete?"

"Yeah."

"... I guess." _'I can only hope they'll be as accepting as James.'_

"…"

_'Hang on a second... I know that face... he's plotting!' _"Wait, you're not going to do something stupid, are you?"

"…"

"James?"

"…"

"JAMES POTTER, IF YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID I SWEAR I'LL…"

"You'll what, Remy?"

_'Darn him, always calling my bluffs...' _"Er… I'll tell Lily about that file you keep on her under your bed!"

"… You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"… I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult…"

"An insultiment!"

"…?"

"An insult and a compliment, mixed together!"

"Uh… huh." _'James, did you forget your meds again?'_

"Yep!"

"…"

"…"

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"So you won't do anything stupid, right?"

"… Define _stupid_…"

"Irresponsible, anything that can get you and/or anyone else in trouble or detention, anything life-threatening for anyone, etc."

"Okay!"

"… So, do you understand?"

"Yep!"

"Good."

"… Bye werewolf."

_'Sigh...' _"… Bye, James."

**Part 2 – James finds a loophole. **

"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything stupid!" _'Heh, right, _James_ not doing something stupid, what was _I_ thinking?'_

"I never said that! And besides, this isn't stupid!"

"But you did! You said yes, you understood my definition of stupid."

"Yes, but I never said I'd abide by it."

_'If James was a muggle, he'd make a good lawyer.' _"… Darn loopholes…"

"..."

"Wait, but how did you manage to convince them?" _'They couldn't have just agreed willingly to this...'_

"I just suggested it. You need this, Remy."

"We're all going to get in so much trouble…"

"Look how much time and effort we put into this! It would be worth getting in trouble which we're not going to get into because we'll be in the shack with you!"

"This is going to crash and burn…" _'But I'm really secretly pleased that you spent so long... just for me...'_

"Nonsense! Do you know how long I've wanted to be an animagus? And I'm a cool one too!"

"I'm going you regret asking this, but... what animal are you?"

"A stag!"

"… And what's Sirius?"

"He's a big black dog. He looks like a Grim."

_'He does have a rather bark-like laugh...' _"_Wonderful._ And Pete?"

"He's a rat."

"… A rat?" _'Hmm...'_

"Yeah, we need him to press the knot."

"Ohh, that makes sense."

"Yep. It took Pete the longest to get the transforming down, but now we've all mastered it, and we're ready for the next full moon."

"… You all did this… for me?"

"'Course we did! You're our best mate, there's no way we'd leave you alone to deal with something like that!"

"… But, I'm a werewolf. A _dangerous creature_." _'What don't you understand?'_

"Oh, come off it, it's not like you meant to get bitten. You even lock yourself up so that you won't bite others! You're still our Remy, werewolf or no werewolf."

"I… thanks."

"No problem. Now come on, it's time for History of Magic. Better known as naptime!"

_'No, really. Thanks, James. And Sirius and Peter. I couldn't have asked for better friends.'_

"Remy? You coming?"

"… Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming."

**Part 3 – Peter is a dolt, and Sirius sings.**

"Oi! Sirius, Pete!"

"Yeah, James?"

"I need to talk to you. _In private._"

"Er, sure. Okay."

"Why are we going to the dorm?"

"Because it's _private_ there, Pete. Gosh…"

"Okay, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"It's about Remus."

"Our friend, Remus?"

"No, Pete, some random Remus we don't know about."

"Oh, okay. We-Ow! What was that for!"

"Of course it's our friend Remus, you dolt! Now pay attention. So, James? What's up with him?"

"I finally figured out why he's gone all the time."

"You did? Really?"

"Well, actually I kind of confronted him about it… and I might have threatened him with blackmail…"

"James!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it? Anyways, he told me he's a… werewolf."

"_No!"_

"_Yes!_ It makes sense once you think about it. Haven't you ever noticed that he's always gone on the _full moon?_ _Every month?_"

"Now that you say something… Yeah, I guess it does make sense."

"Pete? You're lookin' a bit pale, there…"

"R-Remus is r-real-ly a w-w-werewolf?"

"Yeah, but he's still the Remus we've known for years, Pete, and if you think that Remus'… _lycanthropy_ makes him any different that you've got another thing coming, and I-"

"Woah, woah, woah, James, I didn't mean it like that. I- I just meant that… well, where does he go when he turns into… when it's the full moon?"

"Oh. Sorry, Pete."

"Issokay."

"That… was actually an intelligent question, Peter. Good for you. Well, James, did Remy tell you?"

"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot. You know the Whomping Willow?"

"The one that Gudgeon kid almost lost an eye going too near?"

"Yeah. It-"

"It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye."

"… Where did that come from, Pete?"

"I dunno. It's a quote from somewhere."

"Oh. Well, anyways, as I was saying, You press this knot on one of the roots, and the tree freezes, so you can go through this secret passage to… _get this_… the Shrieking Shack!"

"_Love shack, baby love shack!_"

"Uhh… Sirius?"

"_Love shack! Baby love shack!"_

"Sirius, shut up, you can't sing…"

"_Love shack, baby love shack!"_

"Why don't you just stop if those are the only words you know?"

"_Love shack! Baby - _because-it-annoys-you _- love shack!_"

"Come _on_, Sirius, you're already making Pete jump under his covers and put pillows over his head, will you _please – shut - up!_"

"_Love shack, baby love shack!_"

"Ughh… It's going to be a long night."

"_Love _– you-got-that-right _- shack! Baby love shack!_"

**Part 4 – A pep rally and some happiness. **

"Alright men. We've been training years –"

"A year and a half."

"- A year and a half for this. We've looked up books, both normal and restricted, we've practiced transforming over and over again until we got it _right._ None of the teachers know, and none of them are going to know, because the day we've been waiting for is here. And who did we do this for?"

"Remus!"

"Exactly. I know how grateful he is, and I've told you both as much. Now, what is tonight?"

"A full moon!"

"You bet your broomsticks it is. And what is special about _this_ full moon?"

"Er… we'll be going out there with Remus?"

"We're all able to transform?"

"Well, yes, but the most important thing is that this full moon – Remy won't be alone. And we can't let him down. You got that?"

"Yes!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's go! We'll need the cloak to get down there. I told Remus we'll be slipping out behind him when he goes out of the portrait hole. He still thinks this is dangerous, But I know that he's really happy. Alright, let's- Oh, hey, Remus."

"I heard your little pep rally, James." _'It was kind of hard _not_ to hear... you've got them trained like a drill sargeant...'_

"Oh… right, well… ahem…"

"And I really am grateful for you three. Thanks, guys."

"Uhh, Remy? You're squishing us… _can't… breathe…_"

_'I'm not even hugging you that tight, Sirius. Shut up, and let me enjoy my moment.'_ "Oh, sorry."

"Well, are you ready, Remus?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Alrighty then. Let's go!"

'_Really. Thank you._'

_No problem. _

_You're our best mate! _

_You're still our Remy, werewolf or no werewolf. _

_You need this Remy. _

_It isn't stupid. _

_It would be worth getting in trouble. _

_I know how grateful he is. _

_Who did we do this for? "Remus!"_

_We can't let him down. _

_The most important thing is – Remy won't be alone. _

_I know that he's really happy._

'_You're right, James. I am happy. Even as I walk, seemingly alone, I can feel an invisible hand on my shoulder. I'm not alone. I have you three._'

'_I am happy James. More than you'll ever know._'


End file.
